Megalomaniac Emerald Green
by NellMaze a.k.a SumiChan
Summary: Loki est de retour à Asgard, et placé en cellule parce qu' Odin ne sait pas encore quelle sera sa punition. En attendant, le dieu de la malice n'a pas que ça à faire et s'en va. Où pourrait-il bien se cacher pour se construire une nouvelle vie et enfin être lui-même? Pourquoi pas...New-York?...voila bien le dernier endroit où quelqu'un penserait à le chercher... Rating T au cas où.
1. Chapter 1

ça faisait au moins une éternité ou deux que je n'avais rien posté ici... Je me décide enfin!

Cette fanfiction est née au plus profond de ma cervelle, là où il ne fait pas bon se promener quand on a un esprit sain et raisonnable...

Première fanfic dans l'univers d'Avengers, donc toute critique constructive est la bienvenue!

Fandom pas encore déterminé pour le moment, toute suggestion est aussi la bienvenue!

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et finalement ce n'est pas plus mal. Pour eux, je veux dire. Ils se retrouveraient tous casés dans des couples improbables, juste pour me faire marrer alors... Et puis Loki est notre Dieu, et Dieu n'appartient à personne...

L'histoire commence après le retour de Thor et Loki à Asgard après The Avengers.

* * *

Il eut un petit sourire sarcastique, masqué par son bâillon métallique. Face à lui se trouvait Odin, son père adoptif, si le terme père était approprié bien sur, en train de l'invectiver peu discrètement. Le Père de Toutes Choses semblait visiblement en colère, au vu de son teint rougeâtre et ses cris qui auraient assourdis une ville midgardienne entière. Loki, lui, n'en avait cure. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le vieux dieu lui exprimait bruyamment son mécontentement, et au moins cette fois c'était justifié. Oh, pas qu'il ait des regrets ou quoi que ce soit, mais pour une fois il n'avait pas l'impression d'être grondé pour les bêtises d'un autre. Thor, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris.

Le jotun se tint tranquille, à genoux devant le Roi d'Asgard, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Il s'amusait énormément, quoi qu'il puisse laisser paraître. Après tout, il était le dieu du Chaos, et à l'instant même en l'occurrence, dans la salle du trône, c'était le chaos le plus total : le roi tempêtait et s'agitait, les courtisans murmuraient entre eux, tout cela faisant écho dans la salle dorée Loki n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme nouvelle entrée en scène. Il avait enfin la possibilité de faire parler de lui, en mal certes, mais en temps que _lui-même _et pas en temps que second prince ou frère de Thor. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de ne plus être dans l'ombre de son guerrier de frère adoptif, et même s'il était conscient que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure méthode, il était heureux de s'être enfin démarqué.

« ...catastrophe sans précédents...honte sur notre famille...blessé ton frère... »

Apparemment, Odin n'avait pas fini son discours. Loki ne l'écoutait que par bribes, de toutes manières peu intéressé, et il avait hâte que tout cela se termine. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire et puis, finalement, qui l'aurait écouté ? Ce n'était pas sa première bêtise et sûrement pas sa dernière. Il était donc devenu une nuisance. Autant l'assumer. Le dieu de la malice était toutefois curieux de savoir la punition qui lui était réservée.

Visiblement, même le Père de Toutes Choses n'en savait rien. Il se contentait de crier son mécontentement, sans préciser ce qu'il comptait mettre en œuvre pour punir le petit géant des glaces. Et celui-ci s'impatientait. Torture ? Exécution publique ? Exil ? Il mâchonna son bâillon un instant, en proie à un agacement et une appréhension terrible. Bien gentil le vieux barbu, mais à part gueuler comme un veau, il ne faisait pas grand-chose... Soudain, Ô miracle, Frigga donna un coup à l'épaule de son mari, tout aussi ennuyée que son fils adoptif.

_ Mon époux, cessez donc de radoter. Avez-vous, oui ou non, décidé de sa punition ?

Loki lança un regard reconnaissant à sa mère adoptive, mais sa maman tout de même. Puis contre toute attente, Odin eut l'air confus et tripota sa barbe, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Le dieu malicieux fronça les sourcils. Il venait de se faire gronder comme un malpropre devant toute la cour, tout juste s'il n'avait pas pris une fessée cul-nu, et finalement même le roi ignorait quoi faire pour le punir ? Il allait craquer, un jour ou l'autre, c'était certain...

_ Pour le moment, Loki, ta punition est suspendue, car je ne sais encore quoi t'infliger pour ton expiation. Je vais y réfléchir, dans le laps de temps tu iras en prison. Il est évident que tu ne quitteras pas tes menottes de restriction magique.

Le géant des glaces se renfrogna. La prison ? Pourquoi pas les oubliettes ou la potence, tant qu'on y était ? C'était le traitement infligé aux criminels de bas étage, pas ce qu'on réservait à un prince, un personnage important, tout de même ! Mais tandis qu'il s'insurgeait contre son ignorant de père adoptif, un plan commençait à se former dans son cerveau bien trop subtil pour le reste des Asgardiens... Il se leva calmement quand deux gardes vinrent le récupérer pour le prendre par les bras, puis se laissa guider docilement vers sa cellule, et n'accorda même pas un regard à Thor qui le fixait à travers les barreaux de la petite ouverture de la porte en acier. Toujours dissimulé par la muselière, le sourire qu'il arborait était plein de malice et d'ironie...

#

La pièce était plutôt spartiate, grande de trois mètres sur quatre et taillée dans la roche. Gris les murs, gris le sol, même la couchette était d'une couleur moche et sale, et la couverture par dessus manquait cruellement d'épaisseur. En soi, c'était une cellule de luxe, comparée à d'autres à Asgard... Loki s'installa sur l'imposture de lit et fixa d'un œil morne le reste de la pièce. La fatigue des derniers jours commençait à se faire ressentir, mais impossible de dormir avec un masque de fer sur le bas du visage n'est-ce pas... Il se redressa et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre de prison, ce qui revenait à faire trois pas dans un sens, et trois dans l'autre. Il se remémora les événements récents, ce qui fit resurgir des souvenirs peu agréables dans son esprit. Mais maintenant qu'il était plongé dans le silence et la solitude, il ne pouvait faire autrement que penser, ce qu'il avait eu le luxe de s'abstenir de faire pendant le mois passé...

La mémoire lui revint, douloureuse, humiliante, et le chaos qui sévissait dans son crâne n' était plus du tout du genre plaisant. En façade, il paraissait simplement agacé et impatient comme un animal sauvage enfermé, mais à l'intérieur il hurlait de rage et d'incompréhension. Les erreurs qu'il avait commises dans sa vie, surtout ces derniers mois, il ne les regrettait pas. Pas qu'il n'ait aucune conscience, non...seulement il avait eu ses raisons, que bien sur personne n'avait voulu connaître. Les gens avaient interprété, avaient jugé et condamné des actes dont ils ne savaient rien,et lui s'était trouvé être le bouc-émissaire parfait. Le casque à cornes, sans doute.

Le passage accordé aux Jotuns, il ne le niait pas. Pas plus que sa tentative (et réussite) de faire rater le couronnement de Thor, puis de le faire bannir. Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour lui usurper le trône, d'ailleurs il n'en avait jamais voulu et à l'extrême limite, s'il avait voulu devenir roi, il aurait pris le trône qui lui revenait de droit, à Jotunheim. Non, c'était seulement pour mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de labrador blond de son frère adoptif, qui avait passé sa vie à avoir tout ce qu'il désirait sans jamais rien donner en échange. Loki avait juste estimé, très égoïstement, il l'avouait, que Thor aurait fait un très mauvais roi sans un minimum d'humilité et de considération pour les plus faibles. Ses méthodes, il le savait, n'étaient pas idéales, et il avait fini par passer pour le « méchant » dans cette histoire, mais c'était un risque à prendre pour préserver son royaume d'enfance. Quittes à se faire passer pour le vilain, il avait provoqué la colère et la peur du dieu de la foudre en envoyant le Destructeur sur Terre. Que Thor montre sa vraie valeur au combat, ou qu'il meure en temps qu'humain, dans les deux cas il était certain que Mjöllnir l'accepterait de nouveau. Ainsi, l'héritier du trône d'Asgard serait revenu auréolé de gloire, et plus sage qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, pour commencer un règne digne de lui.

Oui, Loki avait toujours autant d'estime pour son frère adoptif. L'affection était partie, mais l'admiration qu'il avait toujours eu pour lui, enfant, demeurait.

Et malgré sa haine de lui-même, il avait voulu protéger son royaume d'adoption. Son plan pour tuer Laufey avait marché à la perfection, mais malgré cela il restait le grand méchant prince qui crevait de jalousie devant son frère pour tout le monde. Détruire Jotunheim était censé prouver à tous sa loyauté envers le royaume des Aesirs, mais Thor était intervenu et plus rien n'avait fonctionné comme prévu à partir de là...

Ses songes allaient s'orienter vers sa chute du pont arc-en-ciel, quand un léger bruit le déconcentra. La porte blindée de la cellule s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant, puis se referma en laissant place à un dieu du tonnerre au regard dur et froid, non armé mais à l'air plutôt menaçant et réprobateur.

_ Mon frère...attaqua-t'il, avant que le jotun miniature ne secoue la tête avec une grimace expressive et les yeux plissés.

Le blondinet soupira. « je sais que tu refuses que je t'appelle ainsi désormais, mais pour moi tu restes mon frère, malgré tes bêtises et tes crimes... »

Était-ce de la culpabilité que le dieu du chaos entrevit dans les yeux bleus de son ancien camarade de jeux ? Sans doute pas...mais l'espoir faisait vivre, après tout...

_ Loki, mon frère _ peu importe ce que tu penses par rapport à cela _ je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ça, cela m'importe peu. Te croirais-je ? J'en suis peu sur. Alors, je suis venu pour te dire que malgré toutes tes mauvaises actions, je t'aime toujours comme mon petit frère. Sache que je souhaite plus que tout ton repentir et que nos relations en soient meilleures.

Puis il posa sa main sur la nuque du jotun, comme il avait l'habitude de faire depuis petit, et attrapa l'attache du bâillon.

_ Père risque d'être en colère contre moi, mais je refuse que tu gardes ceci plus longtemps. Tu restes un prince d'Asgard, et pas un chien enragé qu'on voudrait museler.

Loki haussa les sourcils et soupira de soulagement quand son entrave buccale tomba au sol. Il se massa les joues et se lécha les lèvres, enfin libéré. Il ne fit évidemment pas mention du fait qu'il aurait pu l'enlever lui-même, par magie. Ainsi que ses menottes en fait. Les fameuses menottes de restriction magique... Il avait toujours prit garde de ne jamais montrer toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs aux autres Asgardiens, ainsi personne n'était au courant qu'il aurait pu changer la trajectoire de révolution de la Terre d'un geste du poignet s'il l'avait désiré. Enfin, personne sauf sa mère adoptive, c'était elle qui lui avait enseigné les bases de la magie après tout. C'était elle, la sorcière de la famille. Il était évident qu'elle était consciente de l'inutilité de ces menottes, et le mini jotun lui était reconnaissant de n'avoir rien révélé à Odin. Il voyait là une proposition dissimulée de lui donner une seconde chance de reprendre sa vie en main. Il n'allait sûrement pas la gâcher. C'était pourquoi il avait fait croire que ces entraves magiques étaient suffisantes pour le maintenir en place, attendant la bonne occasion pour leur fausser compagnie. Il avait fallut retourner à Asgard quand même, mais du point de vue de Loki c'était uniquement pour récupérer quelques affaires. Reprendre à zéro, d'accord, mais avec le minimum vital quand même...

_ Loki, je sais que tu m'en veux pour beaucoup de choses, mais saches que je te soutiendrai, et je plaiderai auprès de Père selon le châtiment qu'il décidera de t'infliger.

_ C'est gentil de ta part, Thor, toujours aussi serviable et attentionné à ce que je constate...ironisa le jotun. Le divin Thor...toujours politiquement correct et dévoué...

_ Cesse tes sarcasmes, mon frère. Tu as commis des erreurs que je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Mais tu as seulement besoin d'être remis sur le bon chemin. Et j'interviendrai en ta faveur parce que tu es un membre de ma famille quoi que tu imagines.

_ Un membre de ta famille ? Allons, nous savons toi comme moi qu'un Jotun, un géant des glaces, ne sera jamais un membre de la famille royale Asgardienne...

_ La race ou le sang importe peu. Tu es mon frère, parce que nous avons été élevés ensemble, que nous avons partagés nos vies, nos combats, nos lits parfois quand nous étions petits...si tu n'avais jamais appris ton apparenté aux jotuns, aurais-tu tout de même renié nos liens ?

Loki ne sut quoi répondre à cette question. Mais d'un autre coté, s'il ne l'avait jamais appris, que ce serait-il passé ? Se morigénant, il secoua la tête. Après tout, on ne changeait pas le passé, et c'était puéril de dire « si » et se le visualiser autrement. Thor se rendit tout de même bien compte de l'embarras premier du jotun.

_ Quoi que tu décides, Loki, tu seras toujours mon frère.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, si je suis exécuté, peu importe ce que je deviens ou décide, je ne serai plus ton frère, je serai mort.

_ Père ne ferait jamais une telle chose ! Au pire, tu seras banni, ou torturé pendant quelques années...

Le dieu de la malice éclata d'un rire franchement amusé, mais plein de rancœur. « Au pire ? Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti depuis deux milles ans, quand on m'a pris mes petits, ou qu'on m'a méprisé parce que comparé à toi ? N'était-ce pas comme si j'avais été banni ou torturé ? Mais tu ne t'en es jamais soucié, tu étais trop occupé à parader et combattre...ton frère ? Je refuse ce titre ! Désormais, je le ressens telle une insulte ! » cracha-t'il avec verve. Le dieu blond sembla blessé, et mécontent. Il baissa le nez et soupira, se dirigea vers la porte du cachot et l'ouvrit. Avant de sortir du champ de vision du jotun, il murmura « je suis désolé si c'est là tous les souvenirs qui te restent de nos quatre milles ans de vie partagée...je te soutiendrai tout de même auprès d'Odin. Adieu. » puis disparut et la cellule fut de nouveau verrouillée.

De nouveau seul, Loki s'assit au bord de la couchette et fixa pensivement le mur en face. Il s'était montré cinglant avec Thor, mais il estimait que c'était nécessaire, pour que celui-ci ne s'accroche plus à l'espoir de le « retrouver » en temps que frère. Mieux valait rompre les derniers filaments de lien qui subsistaient entre eux avant de se séparer définitivement. Les relations étaient de toutes façons en ruine, autant se débarrasser des vestiges pour faire place neuve.

Le dieu du chaos tripota ses menottes, le regard rivé sur la porte, semblant attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un...

Ce quelqu'un fit son apparition dans la soirée. Il s'agissait de Frigga, la déesse du foyer et sa mère adoptive. Car malgré son rejet de son frère et son père, Loki considérait toujours Frigga comme sa maman. Elle avait toujours accepté ses différences contrairement à Odin qui pourtant connaissait ses véritables origines, et c'était elle qui lui avait enseigné à contrôler la magie présente en lui. Il lui devait celui qu'il était, évidemment pas le psychopathe despote néo-gothique que tout le monde voyait en lui, mais bien le plus puissant sorcier des neufs royaumes.

_ Mon fils...murmura la déesse en le serrant contre elle. Le jotun se laissa aller à l'étreinte, et c'est bien parce que c'était elle.

_ Mère...vous allez bien ? Cela fait bien longtemps...depuis mon bref couronnement en fait...

_ Loki...si tu savais comme je suis désolée...si j'avais su, si j'avais plus accordé d'attention à ce que tu subissait...

_ On ne change pas le passé, et vous n'auriez rien pu faire...je suis ce que je suis et j'aurai bien fini par revenir à mes origines...

_ Tu te trompes, mon enfant. Les Jotuns ne sont pas des monstres, comme tu sembles le croire. Ce que tu es devenu, tu peux le changer, tu sais... Ce n'est qu'une passade dans ta longue vie, et ce serait une erreur de penser que tout est définitivement tracé. Même les Norns te le diraient, le destin n'est tissé que jusque dans un futur proche. Rien ne t'empêche de modifier le cours des choses...c'est pour cette raison que j'ai caché à tous l'étendu de ta magie et l'inutilité des restrictions magiques que tu portes...je suis convaincue que tu peux tout recommencer et te reconstruire, mais pour cela tu dois être libre, et ta punition t'aurait contraint à rester sous surveillance, et de plus cela n'aurait jamais pu calmer ton esprit. Tu avais besoin que quelqu'un te laisse une seconde chance, je viens de le faire. Ne la gâches pas, mon petit.

Sur ces mots, et sans avoir laissé à Loki le temps de lui répondre ou lui faire ses adieux, elle sortit de la cellule et disparut. Il réfléchit un instant à la diatribe de sa mère, envisageant les faits de cette manière. Ce n'était qu'une seconde chance, et pourtant c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il était donc hors de question qu'il la gaspille ou qu'il déçoive Frigga une autre fois. Autant en profiter pour reconstruire ailleurs, voyager, devenir quelqu'un d'autre et retrouver son sentiment de gloire individuelle sans faire du mal autour de lui. Pour cela, il devait juste...voila ! Ses menottes, ouvertes par magie, tombèrent au sol dans un cliquetis discret qui souleva un nuage de poussière. Étirant ses bras, le jotun se relaxa un moment, puis fit un rictus et se téléporta.

* * *

Prologue terminé! Pour le moment, il ne se passe rien de bien palpitant, mais c'est juste un petit préambule!

Si vous avez des critiques, des suggestions que je pourrais utiliser ultérieurement, ou juste envie de dire si ce début vous plait ou pas, les reviews sont là pour ça! Et je prends aussi les messages à la con! C'est toujours agréable de lire des choses marrantes!

Amicalement

NellMaze


	2. Chapter 2

Booooon...je m'excuse platement pour le temps infini que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Mea culpa.

J'ai des circonstances atténuantes! Avec les cours, l'internat, le manque d'inspiration malgré le fourmillement de petites idées, et autres...je n'ai pas vraiment pu m'avancer dans ma fic jusqu'à dernièrement. Mais maintenant je suis méga motivée! Donc les prochains chapitres devraient sortir sans trop de temps d'intervalle.

Et puis, avant de reprendre le cours de l'histoire, je veux dire merci aux gens qui ont mis des reviews. J'aime les reviews, alors je vous aime les gens!

Pour Iron Mew: Merci beaucoup! Mais tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse! ^^ je veux la suite de ta fic-euh! .

Akarisnape: Merci, contente que ça te plaise! Et bien, pour le moment, il ne peut pas les libérer, alors il s'en va tout seul, mais rassure toi, il ne les laissera pas tomber!

Senara38: Voui, notre ami dieu du chaos (et pas troll du chaos...comprendre la référence... -_-" va te pendre, SumiChan...) est plutôt remonté, et il a de quoi! Même si c'est lui le méchant à la base, il reste une victime! Happy que tu aime mon début de fic! ça me fait plaisir!

Nat-kun: ...ta review m'a fait mourir de rire. Seriously. Mais reprenons dans l'ordre: je suis enchantée que tu aime ma fic, et pour info quand je dis que Loki est notre dieu, je le pense vraiment, je me suis convertie au lokisme récemment voila voila... Plus d'infos dans le chapitre qui suit concernant Lok-Lok à New York, mais pour Thor et All-Father, tu devras attendre le chap d'après. Pour ta suggestion de couple, il s'avère que j'y pense sérieusement parce que je suis une fervente fan du IronFrost, mais reste à voir si cela se produira...ce ne sera en tout cas qu'un petit élément dans toute ma fic. Et pour ta mise en garde...bizarrement, je n'y pensais pas jusqu'à ce que je lise ta review...cela m'a convaincue, j'ai donc incrusté un OC féminin qui va se jeter dans les bras de Loki! A voir dans le chapitre après celui-là! Et avant que tu ne maudisse ma descendance sur dix générations, je précise qu'elle n'est absolument pas ce que tu imagine... Sinon, je veux bien aller faire un coucou à Hel quand même, pour la forme...je fais mumuse avec les malheurs de son père après tout...

* * *

Six mois plus tard, au beau milieu de Central Park, il se matérialisa. Vêtu pour le coup d'un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise vert émeraude, Loki ne dépareillait pas trop parmi les new-yorkais, et ses cheveux autrefois tirés en arrière, lui encadrant à présent le visage et attachés en catogan, lui permettaient de passer inaperçu. Autant éviter la moindre esclandre le jour même de son arrivée sur Midgard, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve de quoi conduire ou stocker la magie et se créer une illusion.

La première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur. Malgré sa présence en plein cœur d'un parc immense et vert, les gaz polluants l'étouffaient quand même à moitié. Lors de sa première venue à New-York, il avait ressenti ces agressions olfactives, mais de manière plus lointaine, car le sceptre lui avait entortillé l'esprit et il ne discernait plus ces choses là. Cette fois-ci, il s'était pris de plein fouet les relents de pétrole chauffé ou de caoutchouc brûlé sur l'asphalte. Après sa longue excursion dans les profondes forêts de Vanheim, débarquer dans ce lieu repoussant et gris déprima Loki un instant.

Un deuxième détail lui sauta aux yeux. La prolifération d'êtres humains. Normal, bien sûr, sur Midgard, puisque c'était leur planète à eux. Mais quand même...pourquoi une telle foule ? Le dieu de la malice regretta un bref moment la destination qu'il avait choisie. C'était juste la plus grande ville de cette planète, après tout... Mais finalement, il décida que c'était le meilleur moyen de se fondre dans la masse, tout en profitant du haut niveau de populace pour acquérir le succès qu'il rêvait d'avoir grâce au bouche à oreille.

Marchant lentement au hasard, il analysa le comportement des Midgardiens autour de lui, histoire d'intégrer leur façon d'être pour passer inaperçu. Le jotun continuait bien sur de les trouver totalement pitoyables, cela n'avait rien eu à voir avec le contrôle que le Tesseract avait sur lui, mais il devait bien reconnaître que ce peuple savait évoluer rapidement. Parfois en mal, certes, mais toujours à une vitesse incroyable. C'était aussi cela qui l'avait convaincu de venir s'installer et se faire un nouveau nom sur la Terre. A présent, il avait juste besoin de devenir un citoyen de cette ville et à partir de là, tout serait simple.

Au bord de l'immense parc, dans une zone de jeu et de bancs, il aperçut une mère de famille, et ses deux enfants en face d'elle, jouant ensemble insouciamment, comme seuls les enfants savent le faire. La gorge serrée, il se détourna et sortit de l'étendue verte. La vision de ces deux petits Midgardiens lui avait rappelé ses enfants à lui, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis au moins cinq cent ans minimum. Le vide qu'il ressentait était viscéral autant qu'affectif, car il partageait un lien fort avec ses petits, du fait de sa véritable nature (et c'était une chose qu'il n'avait réalisée que très récemment). Il se rendait compte peu à peu, depuis que sa mère lui avait certifié que les géants des glaces n'étaient pas des monstres, qu'il ne savait absolument rien sur sa race d'origine. Peut-être envisagerait-il de faire une petite visite à son espèce, sur Jotunheim ? Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit mal accueilli, étant donné qu'il avait piégé et tué leur roi, mais ce serait une erreur de ne pas essayer.

Les rues de New-York étaient bondées, malodorantes et sales, mais ce n'était pas pire que le vaisseau des Chitauris alors...Loki s'engagea dans l'une d'elles, au hasard et observa son nouvel univers, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs sans y faire attention. Sans doute à cause de sa réflexion sur les insectes extra terrestres, il repensa à l'éternité passé dans l'espace, quand il avait cru mourir, perdu entre les branches d'Yggdrasil, après sa chute du Bifrost. Il avait oublié le temps, oublié de penser, oublié même qui il était. Alors quand le vaisseau chitauri l'avait repêché, son esprit était pratiquement vidé de toute substance, et il n'avait pas été difficile pour l'Autre de le contrôler à travers le Sceptre. Il le réalisait à présent, Thanos et l'armée des Chitauris auraient pu prendre d'assaut la Terre et récupérer le Tesseract eux-mêmes en anéantissant tous les Midgardiens au passage, mais ils étaient incapables de traverser les dimensions par leurs propres pouvoirs. En plus de ça, le jotun avait plus ou moins servi de garantie et de chair à canon. Au final, la Terre entière le considérait comme le responsable de tous les dégâts et décès pendant sa « conquête » de New-York.

Raison de plus pour passer inaperçu.

Après avoir inspecté l'argent des Amériques Midgardiennes, il en créa par magie et s'acheta son premier repas terrien : un cheeseburger. A la première bouchée, il plissa les yeux et lança un regard franchement perplexe au mini sandwich rond. Et puis, finalement convaincu que celui-ci n'allait pas l'intoxiquer ou l'agresser sauvagement, il mangea lentement le reste. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il aima cela. Oh, bien entendu, c'était vraiment trop gras, et le sel se faisait bien sentir, donc pas question d'en consommer tout le temps, mais c'était un détail qui commençait à lui faire apprécier cette planète. Ça et l'art. Il avait entrevu des vitrines d'artisans et autres exposants, et avait découvert que les humains n'étaient pas que des singes glabres dépourvus de sens de l'esthétique, comme il le pensait pré même temps, il suffisait de voir leur architecture pour en être persuadé, il n'était absolument pas snob, mais même les jotuns construisaient plus joliment...

Sa décision finale fut prise au détour d'une rue, quand, la bouche pleine, il tomba sur la vitrine d'une boutique luxueuse remplie de métaux brillants et de pierreries qui lui étaient inconnues. L'enseigne le renseigna. « Bijouterie...humm...excellente idée... » songea le dieu du Chaos, qui était aussi le dieu de la Forge, précisons-le. Le travail délicat et pointilleux de chaque serti, chaque détail dans le métal, ou chaque facette des pierres l'impressionna. Il fit son premier vrai sourire depuis une éternité, et pénétra dans le magasin.

Une heure plus tard, il en sortit, épanoui comme jamais et en possession d'une mince chaîne en or midgardien, qu'il attacha autour de son cou. C'était son premier pas vers son nouveau projet, et aussi comme un engagement envers lui-même. Et puis c'était aussi diablement sexy ! Oui, il n'avait aucune honte et absolument pas de complexe...d'ailleurs les elfes de Svartalfheim en étaient bien conscients, depuis quelques siècles, dit la petite voix intérieure de Loki. Il la fit taire il y avait des choses qui ne se disaient pas.

Le jotun se mit donc en quête d'un endroit pour s'installer, c'était tout de même essentiel d'avoir un toit sur la tête. Et étant donné qu'il pouvait créer magiquement toutes les paperasses nécessaires, autant choisir un logement potable. Il sélectionna donc un appartement de taille moyenne, décoré avec sobriété par le propriétaire, et comme par hasard au dessus d'un petit local à louer, composé d'un atelier en arrière boutique et d'une petite salle d'exposition et un comptoir. Rien de très prétentieux, juste le genre de boutique où l'on se sent à l'aise, où l'on ne peut s'empêcher de parler à voix basse, de peur de briser la magie du lieu. Bien entendu, un mouvement discret du poignet lui suffit pour être en possession de papiers administratifs prouvant qu'il était tout à fait apte à payer le loyer en faisant tourner son commerce. Le propriétaire, un vieux monsieur sévère et peu loquace, retraité depuis quelques années, avait inspecté le dossier, puis avait décidé de lui laisser sa chance. L'ancien militaire n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il avait tout de suite senti que le jeune homme en face de lui n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'avait pas fait le lien avec l'Asgardien venu asservir l'humanité quelques mois plus tôt, heureusement, mais il était bien trop malin pour passer outre les particularités de cet individu. Par chance, il ne voyait en lui qu'un jeune mutant cherchant à s'intégrer aux humains en travaillant sérieusement, et il n'était pas homme à refuser d'aider son prochain, même s'il ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors, le bail fut signé, et Loki fut officiellement locataire. Et étrangement, le fait d'avoir un chez-lui qui ne soit pas le palais d'Odin, où vivait des centaines de personnes, lui procurait un profond sentiment de bonheur.

#

La première semaine passée en temps qu'habitant de Midgard fut vouée à aménager son petit appartement avec des tapis moelleux vert foncé, ou des rideaux à motifs mordorés et vert sapin _oui, il aimait le vert, et alors ?_ , le contraste avec les murs blancs et le sol en parquet clair donnait au lieu une atmosphère cosy mais un peu mystérieuse. Il s'occupa aussi de faire des travaux dans sa petite boutique il mit en place son atelier, ses outils tout neufs, ses vitrines dans le magasin (avec un système de sécurité antivol optimal, évidemment), ses décorations et même des petits fauteuils autour d'une table, pour ajouter à l'effet cosy. Le travail serait encore long avant que l'endroit ressemble à une vraie bijouterie, mais Loki était déjà fier.

Les premiers bijoux qu'il plaça en vitrine étaient les ornements Vanirs qu'il avait reçu sur Vanheim quelques semaines avant cela. Il ne précisa bien sur pas la réelle provenance des objets, mais indiqua sur une petite pancarte qu'ils venaient d'un pays lointain. Les colliers, pour la plupart, étaient de longues chaînes en métal bleuté vanir, où étaient fixés des pendentifs composées de pierres et d'écailles dans un mélange irrégulier et pleinement harmonieux. Les autres ornements étaient des bracelets de biceps, principalement masculins, formés dans le même métal aux reflets de cobalt, et sertis d'écailles. Les écailles en question, Loki ne l'aurait jamais révélé, provenaient de la dernière mue de Nidhogg, le serpent aux multiples queues qui dévorait continuellement les racines d'Yggdrasil. Il y avait eu une ébauche d'amitié en le reptile et lui, quelques siècles auparavant, quand il avait voyagé à travers les mondes et était tombé par hasard au plus profond des fondations de l'arbre de l'univers. L'immense écailleux avait failli le gober, mais Loki l'en avait empêché et ils avait conversé longuement sur l'art du Chaos. Car c 'était bien quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun !

Affalé comme à son habitude sur un fauteuil de la boutique, le dieu de la Malice s'accorda un peu de repos après avoir tout organisé. Il n'ouvrirait les grilles que le lendemain, et avant cela il devrait finir certains bijoux de sa fabrication. A présent qu'il devait tout gérer lui-même, entre le commerce et l'atelier, il se rendait compte que son ancien statut de prince d'Asgard lui avait apporté énormément d'oisiveté, mis à part son travail de chef de la garde évidemment. Maintenant qu'il vivait seul, il faisait tout par magie ou non, et n'avait pas une minute pour se poser. Et heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il avait sa magie, elle l'aidait à accélérer la confection de ses repas et ses bijoux pour le magasin. Sans elle, il n'aurait sans doute jamais su gérer une telle vie. Se levant enfin après une petite heure de sieste, il s'étira d'un mouvement souple, et sortit dans la rue pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de l'après-midi. Là aussi, c'était une des choses qu'il affectionnait sur cette planète : la météo. Rien de plus chaotique que la météo de Midgard, et lui et le Chaos c 'était une grande histoire d'amour... Tout à sa réflexion concernant les petits éléments ridicules mais plaisants de sa nouvelle vie, il baissa sa garde quelque peu, inconsciemment. Cela n'était pas, en soi, dramatique, et son esprit restait quand même alerte au danger potentiel. Mais il profitait plus ainsi de sa toute nouvelle sensation de bien-être. Il avait enfin son chez-lui, son anonymat, son mérite personnel. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se reconstruire une vie sur la base de la deuxième chance offerte par sa mère adoptive. En fait, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir dans sa vie et qui lui aurait permis de rester quelqu'un de bien évoluant dans le droit chemin. Baisser sa garde de cinq pour-cents pour la première fois en trois millénaires lui fit un bien phénoménal. Sa sieste ne l'avait même pas autant reposé. Oh, il n'avait évidemment pas diminué la puissance de son sort qui le rendait invisible aux yeux des corbeaux d'Odin et ceux du Gardien du Bifrost, cela aurait signé son arrêt de mort, ou tout du moins son arrêt tout court... Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé une méthode pour maintenir ce sortilège sans s'épuiser à se concentrer sur sa magie. Et cette découverte lui avait donné beaucoup d'idées nouvelles pour l'avenir...

Il avait réalisé, et c'était une honte de la part des humains, que les minéraux de cette planète étaient chargés de particules inertes de magie. Toute pierre émettait des ondes faibles qui influaient sur le long terme sur des émotions ou des parties du corps, mais une fois activées au contact d'un sorcier elles devenaient puissantes et le pouvoir en elles était illimité. C'est ainsi que Loki remarqua que chaque pierre avait sa faculté magique propre. Et soucieux de stocker son sort de dissimulation, tout en le modifiant pour maintenir le camouflage aux yeux des Midgardiens, il avait sélectionné le quartz fantôme. Un simple quartz qui, durant sa cristallisation, s'était figé, puis avait repris sa croissance à y regarder de plus près, on pouvait voir au sein même du quartz un second quartz presque invisible. Alors, le dieu du Chaos s'était procuré un unique fragment grand comme une phalange, l'avait entortillé artistiquement dans un fil d'or et l'avait accroché à sa chaîne en or. Ce métal typiquement midgardien était un conducteur d'énergie fabuleux, et conduisait aussi bien l'électricité que la magie. Ainsi, au contact de la peau, le métal précieux créait une route pour la magie du sorcier jusqu'à son quartz qui pouvait se recharger à volonté. De la même manière, il pouvait employer un quartz rutile pour les illusions, un diamant brut pour la force et la protection...les options étaient pratiquement infinies. Et en les couplant avec des joyaux Vanirs ou de Svartalfheim, Loki créait parfois des bijoux offrant plusieurs facultés magiques.

Marchant au hasard dans la ruelle après avoir verrouillé sa boutique, le dieu sorcier réfléchit à la conception de nouveaux produits, comme des décorations d'intérieur ou même éventuellement des ornements pour animaux _quoi ? Il aimait bien les petites bêtes touffues comme Fenrir! Même si Fenrir était loin d'être petit, cela lui tenait à cœur de prendre en compte les créatures à quatre pattes..._ pour y intégrer des sorts de protection plus ou moins puissants. C'était sa manière à lui de se racheter pour le mal qu'il avait causé aux humains, leur offrir (ou plutôt leur vendre...) de quoi moins souffrir si un autre méchant en quête de conquête se pointait... Il envisageait même de téléporter quelques cristaux dans des fondations d'immeubles. La tour Stark ? Humm...peut-être...

Ricanant silencieusement tout en reprenant le chemin de sa boutique après sa courte balade, il ne perçut qu'au dernier moment la silhouette qui s'était rapprochée à toute vitesse et lui avait sauté dessus...

* * *

Héhé...j'aime finir un chapitre sur un élément imprévu et du suspense!

Comme je l'ai si bien dit à la fin du prologue: je prend toutes les critiques constructives, tous les débordements de compliments, tous les déplaisirs tant qu'ils sont exprimés poliment et gentiment, tous les messages à la con qui n'ont rien à faire là, toutes les suggestions que vous voudrez, il se peut que cela me donne des idées supplémentaires!

Gros bisous!


End file.
